The Beyblade Love battles
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: MY first fanfiction so go easy on me...okay the only thing i will say is that some of the bladebreakers find love. pairings: Ray/Mariah Kai/Mercy (Mercy is my own character) and mabe some others
1. First Round Match Up

The Bladebreakers have won some tournaments now they're in China staying  
for awhile and competing in as many competitions as they can. But now  
Dizzi has come down with a bug and the gang can't use her right in the time  
of need. Will the Bladebreakers be defeated and stop Beyblading forever?  
(There is somethings that I made up in the story and I've changed some of  
the things like the people and the past. I have also added a little love  
for some of the Bladebreakers!)  
Any comments send to eminem_chik14@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 1:  
First Round match up  
"Tyson! Wake up! We're gonna be late! Tyson!"  
"Just a few more minutes grandpa." "It's Kenny, not your grandpa. Tyson  
get up!" "It's no use Kenny, he's asleep." "Rays right Kenny, we need to do  
something else then just yell and shake him." "But what can we do Max?"  
"Um.Ray?" "Hey don't look at me." Ray answered to Max. "You need a  
firehose." Kai said. "Huh? Kai?" Max asked. "Kai's right we need a  
firehose." Ray said laughing. "Well we still need to get him up." "Oh  
Kenny we'll get him up don't worry." Ray walked over to Tyson.  
  
"Watch this." Ray whispered something in his ear. Tyson shot up. "Where!  
Where's the hamburger!" Tyson said loudly. "What did you do?" Max and  
Kenny both asked. "Food. Told him there was a big juicy hamburger waiting  
for him." Ray smiled. "You know Tyson, food is the main thing." "Yeah  
right." The Bladebreakers chuckled all but Kai. "Maybe someone should go  
get something that will wake him up." Ray laughed. "Oh boy, what are we  
going to do." Kenny asked. "Come on Tyson stay awake."  
"Oh. My head hurts." "Well Tyson while you were sleeping you hit your  
head." Max said laughing. "Geeze you could of woke me up to take an aspirin  
or something." "Aaaahhhh." Kenny fell over. "Come on we'll be late for our  
battle today with Jade's Team." "Right, well we're all ready." Every one  
looked at Tyson. "Right I need to get ready. Hey Ray is The white tigers  
gonna be there?" "Don't know. We are in China their home town I wouldn't be  
surprised if they were." "Well your friends with Mariah again right?" "Yeah  
but Lee doesn't like it." Ray looked at the ground.  
  
"Hey Ray don't worry man, Lee could come around. Maybe." Ray looked up  
and smiled. "Any way Mariah is cute." "Tyson." Ray growled at him. "Hey  
just joking that's your territory." Ray blushed. "So then you do still  
have feelings for her." Tyson said acting sneaky. "Are you done we need to  
go." "Alright Kai keep your pants on.Really please keep them on." Tyson  
grabbed his beyblade. "Let's go guys!" They all headed for the stadium.  
  
They were doing all kinds of beyblade tournaments while they were in China.  
This was just another one. "As soon as we get there I'm finding something  
to eat." "Is that all you think about Tyson? Beyblading and food?" Kenny  
asked seriously "Mostly.yeah." "Face it Kenny he'll never change." Ray said  
to the chief, which was Kenny's nickname. "Dizzi and I were up all night  
working and Jade's team is a little tougher then the other's in this  
tournament so don't let your guard down." Kenny said while typing on his  
laptop, which held his bit beast Dizzi.  
  
Dizzi some how got trapped in side the laptop. "So did you find anything  
else Chief?" asked Ray. "Nothing that we didn't already know." "Okay just  
thought I'd check." Ray leaned on his seat. The bus ride was bumpy so every  
one had to hang on so they didn't fly out of their seats. "How long is the  
bus ride?" Tyson said already getting restless. "About another 10 minutes."  
"That long? Okay." Tyson said in disappointment.  
  
Max was amused with every thing that they passed. Kai sat in the back like  
always paying no attention to anyone. Kenny was busy typing and Ray was  
watching Max's eyes get big as they passed something neat, but it didn't  
amuse Ray because he had lived in China for so long.  
  
Tyson was fidgeting in his seat. "This is so boring." Tyson remarked.  
"You'll get over it Tyson." "Easy for you to say Ray." "Hey Tyson why don't  
you watch the stuff go bye like me." "That doesn't interest me like you  
Max." "Okay whatever you say Tyson." Max said going back to his window.  
Tyson turned around in his seat. "So uh Kai, have you ever hear of Jade's  
team The Avengers?" Kai looked away.  
  
"Okay then, I mean it wouldn't hurt you to answer me." "The answer is  
yes." Kai said coldly. "Okay nice to talk to you too." Tyson turned to the  
front. Max turned to look at Tyson. "We're here Tyson." "Finally." Tyson  
sprang up and went to the door. "You guys coming or what?" "Yeah give us a  
second." Ray answered. "Yeah. Wait a sec." Kenny closed Dizzi and stood up.  
"Dizzi was awful quiet on the way here." "I think she's coming down with a  
bug." "Oh is that like she's sick?" "Yes, you could say that Max." Kenny  
said.  
  
"That's not good." Max answered. "If she is getting sick we won't be able  
to use her." Kenny said doubtfully. "That's definitely not good." Tyson  
looked at the rest of the group. "Come on let's go guys." Tyson headed for  
the gates to the stadium. "I don't think Tyson was listening." "When does  
he?" Kenny said. "Yeah that's right." Kai walked passed them towards the  
stadium. "Well we'd better go inside." Ray and Max went inside the stadium.  
"I'm sorry Dizzi but I'll have to shut you down for a while." "Okay chief  
if you must shut me down." Dizzi said to Kenny weakly. He turned Dizzi off  
and headed to the stadium. "Hey Chief glad you showed up." Tyson said to  
Kenny. "I had to shut her down." "Oh sorry Kenny." Tyson said  
apologetically. "No, she needs to rest any way." "If your sure." "Come on  
guys cheer up." Max said cheerfully. "Right we have a match to win." They  
headed to the bench they were next. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome  
to the City tournament! The first round will be held in just a few moments.  
We'd like to welcome the Bladebreakers and the Go Go's. The two teams in  
the first round. Who ever wins will move up to the next round. We'd also  
like to welcome the champions of this tournament for 4 years in a row The  
Wild Teenz!" Brad one of the announcers said loudly. The audience clapped  
and whistled. "Okay folks the first one up to battle is Max from the  
Bladebreakers! He's one tough cookie and with the power of his Draciel  
beast he's hard to beat!" Max walked up to the bowl, with his green  
beyblade Draciel in his hand. "And from the Go Go's, Larry is up! Larry is  
known for his Red fusion attack and his blade Firestorm!" Brad said. Larry  
walked up with a red and yellow blade. "Okay are you ready?" Everyone  
yelled Yes! "Okay. 3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" Max launched Draciel into the bowl  
nice and steadily. "Firestorm Red fusion attack!" "Just as I thought.  
Attacking first. Draciel Fortess defense!" Max yelled. Firestorm attacked  
but it had no affect on Draciel. "W-what? That should of knocked you out!"  
Larry yelled to Max. "Don't under estimate your opponents Larry." Max  
answered back. "Draciel knock him out of the bowl!" Max yelled and Draciel  
went after Firestorm. Draciel hit him hard and knocked him out of the bowl.  
"NO!" "The first round goes to Max of the Bladebreakers!" "Yeah go Max!"  
Tyson jumped up yelling. Max walked back to his team. "That was good Max.  
Too bad I don't have Dizzi to record all this." "Don't worry Kenny Dizzi  
will get better soon. Then you can record all the data you want." "Max is  
right Kenny Cheer up a little Kenny." "It's hard too when you have had  
Dizzi for as long as you remember and then not be able to use her." "Okay  
well then you'll just have to focus on the match then." "I'll try." "Good  
enough for me." "Will the teammates please come back to the bowl for the  
second round." Brad announced. "Well that'd be me then." Max went back to  
the bowl for his second round with Larry. "This time I'll be ready for you  
Max." "Okay give it your best shot Larry!" "Don't worry I will Max!" Larry  
yelled across to Max. "Okay everyone 3.2.1.LET IT RIP!" Max and Larry  
released their blades into the bowl. "Go Firestorm! Fire attack!" Larry's  
blade circled Draciel. Max watched getting ready for his move. "Get him  
Firestorm!" "No good Larry." Max grinned. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Draciel! Counter attack!" Draciel made a right turn making Larry's blade  
miss and fly out of the bowl. "N-N-N-O-O-O!" "Max is the WINNER!" Tyson  
jumped up and ran to Max followed by Ray. "Yeah way to go Max!" Tyson  
yelled as he jumped on to his back. "Hey first matches are the easiest."  
Max replied. He looked over at Larry. "Oh." He left the group to go over to  
Larry. "Hey Larry great fight." Max said putting his hand out. Larry  
looked at him then took his hand "Thanks Max, but the better Beyblader  
won." They shook hands. "Now that's what I call sportsmanship ladies and  
gentlemen." Max and Larry blushed. "Okay now next up is Henry from the Go  
Go's. Henry and his beyblade Red lighting are one great team!" Henry walked  
up to the bowl. "And for the Bladebreakers let's hear it for Ray. He's one  
good competitor and with the awesome power of his bit beast Driger he's  
unbeatable!" "Let's test that theory." Henry growled at Ray. "GO RAY." Ray  
heard the familiar voice yell. He looked up in the crowd. "Mariah?" Mariah  
was half falling over the railing yelling to Ray. "YOU CAN DO IT RAY!" She  
yelled. "Yeah." He whispered as he blushed. "Okay folks. 3.2.1 LET IT RIP!"  
Ray launched Driger into the bowl. "Okay Driger! Speed up to him!" "Wild  
lighting attack!" Henry yelled. Bolts of hot red lighting came rushing at  
Driger. "Driger! It's too fast to dodge." Ray said. The attack hit Driger  
head on. "If you think that will stop Driger then your wrong!" Henry  
laughed. "What's so funny?" "My attack isn't finished yet Ray." "W-what??"  
All of a sudden the red lighting came out of Ray's blade and engulfed it  
with fire. "NO DRIGER!" Driger stopped spinning. Ray ran into the bowl  
putting out the fire. "Good your not burned." Mariah came running down to  
Ray. "The first round goes to Henry!" "Ray are you okay?" Mariah asked.  
"Yeah what are you doing here?" He asked as he saw Tyson, Max, And Kenny  
running down to them. Mariah blushed. "I wanted to watch you Ray." Ray  
noticed a bruise on Mariah's arm the size of a hand. "Mariah what  
happened?" Mariah quickly covered her arm. "Nothing. It's nothing Ray."  
"Did Lee hit you?" Ray was serious. Mariah hesitated. "Mariah? Did he?" "It  
wasn't his fault Ray. He- he." "No he shouldn't have done that." "Really  
Ray it's nothing I deserved it I made him mad." "You don't deserve to be  
hit Mariah." Mariah looked away. "Ray what happened down in there?" "Not  
now Tyson." "What do you mean not now?! We're your teammates!" Max saw  
Mariah's arm. "Tyson come on the next round doesn't start until 10 more  
minutes we can talk to Ray later." Max said pulling Tyson away. Ray gave  
Max a thank you look. Max nodded at him. "Mariah. Lee did hit you was it  
the first time?" Mariah didn't answer. "So it wasn't the first time."  
Mariah started to cry. "I'm not gonna let this happen again." "Oh Ray  
please don't he could kick me off the team and for being here I'd get  
yelled out. Kevin and Gary are covering for me." "Mariah I can't let this  
go." "Please Ray for me. Do it for me." "Mariah your getting hurt." "I'm  
okay really Ray I am." She just couldn't fool Ray. "Mariah you can't fool  
me." He said gently. Tears now streamed down her face now. "Mariah your  
crying." Mariah looked up. "Go sit with the guys after the match we'll  
talk." Mariah listened. "Will the second round players please come to the  
bowl." Ray and Henry walked to the bowl. "Ready 3.2.1 LET IT RIP!" Ray took  
his anger out in the match. As soon as Ray hit him Henry's blade flew out  
of the bowl. "What? No way." The third round was the same. "And Ray of the  
Bladebreakers has won!" Ray walked to the rest of the team. "Way to go  
Ray!" Tyson said but Ray ignored him and went right to Mariah. "Mariah  
let's go somewhere else." Mariah listened. "But Ray." "Tyson let him go any  
way your up." "Right." Ray and Mariah walked into an empty room. "Mariah I  
care for you more then any thing and if Lee's hurting you, it's gotta  
stop." Ray's words took a few seconds to sink in. "Ray I care for you too."  
She thought about what to do. "I.Love you Ray." She let out then started to  
cry. Ray was a little surprised, but he didn't hesitate. "I love you too  
Mariah." Mariah fell into his arms. Ray kissed her head. "I've always  
loved you Mariah." Mariah stepped back. "Ray.I felt the same way, for such  
a long time." Mariah kissed him on the lips. Ray put the most passion in  
that kiss. Mariah pulled away. "Ray Lee will be mad." "Forget him. Mariah  
stay with me." "But Gary and Kevin." "If they are your friends they will  
understand." Mariah thought about it. ".Okay I'll talk to them." She kissed  
him again then ran to the exit. Ray walked to the team. They won the first  
battle. "Hey Ray! We WON!" Ray laughed. Everyone but him and Kai were  
jumping up and down. "Mariah might be coming with us." Every one stopped.  
"Why?" "Because of Lee. He hit her. And we kind of like each other more  
then we did before." "Oh Ray she kissed you!" Tyson said. "No." "Then why  
is there pink lipstick on your lips? Huh tell me, tell me!" Ray blushed.  
"Well I um." Kai looked at him. "So Rays got a girlfriend." Kai said  
shocking everyone. Ray didn't say anything. Then a girl walked in and she  
caught Kai's attention.  
A/n: Well there's the first chapter hope you like it! Please review!  
Chow  
~Shadow Angel 


	2. Mystery Girl

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter to my story! Hope you like it! Remember to review!  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Mystery Girl  
  
The girl had sliver hair like Kai's, it was down to her waist. She had clips on the sides, which had sides dangling down. She was wearing a white shirt that had no straps but it had a skinny loop that went around her neck to hold it up. The shirt also had two belts that connected on the sides and in-between the space of the belts it showed off her belly button. She also had a very, very short black mini skirt on that went up to her thighs, but she also wore white Capri pants under it. Her shoes were the same as Kai's but the were black and pink. She was wearing black gloves that hooked onto  
black and white elbow grips that circled all the way around her elbows. Her bright baby blue eyes looked over at Kai. She had a baby blue Beyblade  
(same color as her eyes.) on a chain around her neck. She was very beautiful. She walked towards the Bladebreakers. That's when the others  
saw her coming. "Who's that?" Tyson whispered. "Don't know." Was the answer. She walked right up to them. "Hi." She said a little coldly like  
Kai. "Umm.Are you competing today?" She asked. "Yeah. We're the  
Bladebreakers." Kai answered. "So you're the one's everyone is talking about." "That's us. Who are you?" "Oh sorry but you'll have to find out  
when I battle." Tyson fell over. "Would the undefeated team Wild teenz please report for the final battle between The Bladebreakers come to the  
bowl." AJ Topper announced. "Well I gotta go my team awaits." The girl  
answered. Everyone turned to Kai. "So what's with the we're the Bladebreakers? Does Kai have a girlfriend?" "Tyson watch your mouth." "Oh it's true!" He yelled. Kai glared at him, but it was true he thought she was beautiful. "Come on last match guys." They started for the bowl. That's when they saw the girl. "She's on their team?" Max laughed. Kai crossed his  
arms. "Let me battle her." Kai said. "Does Kai want to battle his  
girlfriend?" "Tyson shut up." "Okay Kai, I just wish Dizzi was here to record this." Kenny said sadly. "She's the last one up because she's the best." Max answered. "And Kai's our best." Kenny answered. Tyson looked at Kenny. "Sorry Tyson but it's true." Max and Ray agreed. "First up is Kendra from the Wild Teenz. Kendra is one great beyblader! Her Beyblade Gally is one powerful blade so boy's watch out! Now for Max of the Bladebreakers! Every one here already knows him!" Max and Kendra stepped up to the bowl. "Ready Kid your gonna lose." "I don't think so!" "3.2.1 LET IT RIP!" Kendra  
beat Max in no time flat. "What?" Max gasped. The second round was the  
same. Max went back disappointed. "Tyson don't lose this or we're finished." "Right Ray." Tyson stepped up to fight Rodney the only guy on the team. The first round went to him. "Come on Tyson you have to win this one!" The second round came to an end with Tyson just bearly winning. "That  
was close one more match." Tyson won the second one the same way bearly making it. "That one was the closest." He breathed out. "Way to go Tyson!"  
Max jumped on him. "Yeah close one too." He gasped.  
  
A/n: Thanks for reading my story hope you like it! Please review!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	3. Mercy with no Mercy

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter to my story! Hope you like it! Remember to review!  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Chapter 3:  
Mercy, with no mercy  
  
"Next up we have undefeated Mercy of the Wild Teenz. Don't be fooled guys  
the innocent looking lady is a hardcore beyblader and is not one to be messed with." 'Mercy huh? Pretty name for a beautiful girl.' Kai thought.  
"And for the Bladebreakers.well this is new.Kai every one! He is the Bladebreakers most powerful teammate and with the power of his bit beast  
Dranzer there's no stopping him." Kai approached the bowl. "Did your homework I see." She said sweetly. "Well it's not gonna help you Kai!" She yelled bitterly. "We'll see Mercy." He whispered. "So Kai do you think you have what it takes to beat me?" "Maybe." "Can you feel the tension or what Brad?" "Got that right AJ" "Okay Ready? 3.2.1 LET IT RIP!" The second they launched their blades Mercy went to attack. "Spiral survivor!" Kai shouted.  
He dodged her attack. "Running are we? Well then, Kilzer attack! Ocean  
tsunami attack!" A big powerful tsunami attacked Kai's blade. Dranzer became wobbly and almost stopped spinning. "She has one powerful attack!" Kenny cried. "Don't worry Kenny Kai will beat her." Max said scratching his head. "Worry you call this worry!" Kenny yelled. Ray was studying Mercy's  
attacks and movements. "Kai might have a challenge this time." Ray said carefully. "You think so Ray?" Tyson asked watching them battle. "Yeah I really think so Tyson. She's four times more powerful then Rodney." "And I had a tough time beating him." "Exactly." Ray said. "Your right Ray. SO what happened with Mariah?" Ray looked at him "Nothing." "Didn't seem like  
nothing." Tyson argued. "Lee hit her, more then once." "Oh that's not  
right. Sorry." Ray nodded. "Come on Kilzer! Tidal wave attack!" "Fire arrow Dranzer!" The two attacks hit each other with a huge impact that blew  
the bowl up. "Well we can see what happened after the smoke clears folks.AND the WINNER is.Mercy! "What?" Kai said stunned. Mercy was smiling. "What's the matter Kai? You mad because a girl beat you?" "No." Tyson, Max, and Kenny were as shocked as Kai. "You were right Ray." Tyson said. "Second  
match starts now! Ready!? 3.2.1 LET IT RIP!"  
  
They launched their blades for a second time. "Come on Dranzer attack!"  
"Now, now Kai." She waved her finger at him. "Huh?" She smiled. "Kilzer  
reflect!" Kilzer reflected Dranzer's attack on to him. "Dranzer!" Kai yelled. "She's got Kai all worked up." Kenny said. "Got that right chief." Tyson replied. Ray laughed like he always did. "Kilzer attack Dranzer!" All of a sudden her bit beast came out. It was a purple dolphin with claws.  
"I've never seen that before!" Kenny answered. Tyson, Ray, Max and Kai  
stared at it. "I've heard of the dolphin with claws didn't think it was real." Kai said to Mercy. "Well then that make you wrong then." She said as Dranzer emerged from Kai's Blade. The two bit beasts charged at each other. "Kilzer! Tsunami attack!" "Dranzer fire arrow attack!" The attacks hit each other. Smoke blew every where. It blew Mercy's hair all over her face. She  
covered her eyes. So did Kai. After the smoke cleared Kai's blade was  
spinning. "The second round goes to Kai! Get ready for the third match  
folks!" "Humph! Don't worry I'll win this time Kai." Kai smiled. "We'll see." "Okay. 3.2.1 LET IT RIP!" They launched their blades this time Kai  
went right after her. "No you don't!" Kilzer moved dodging the attack. "Kilzer! Attack!" Kilzer went after Kai's blade. "Fire arrow!" The attack hit Kilzer. "Kilzer healing wave!" The attack drew power from Dranzer and used it to give energy to Her blade. "Dranzer attack!" "You shouldn't be so  
impatient Kai." She grinned. More power was taken from Dranzer. "What?"  
"Every time you come at me right away you lose energy." She laughed. "Kilzer attack with tidal wave and tsunami combined!" "Oh no." Kai gasped.  
"Fire arrow with all your strength Dranzer!" This time the blast blew through the roof. "Whoa! That was some attack! Now we have to wait for the smoke clear to see what's up." When the smoke cleared both blades were not spinning. "And the WINNER is.wait it's.it's a tie! We have to do a death match, that's right folks a death match." "She's way too powerful!" Tyson said with amazement. Ray was even shocked of how much power she had. "If  
she gets any more powerful she could become deadly." Max said. Kai and Mercy glared at each other. "Okay folks stand by as we get ready for the next match." Brad announced. Mercy stood watching Kai's every move. "She's  
staring at him." Tyson said weirdly. "I noticed Tyson." Ray replied. "I  
think she likes him." "Well I think that Kai likes her." Tyson grinned. "What are you grinning about Tyson?" "Well if they like each other." Tyson smiled. "Don't get any idea's Tyson." Kai said looking at him from where he was standing. "What? How could he hear me???" Ray laughed. "Good ears?" Max said jokingly. "Not funny Max." "Okay Tyson what ever you say." "Okay we are ready for the match! Would the competitors please take your positions?" Kai turned around to find Mercy watching him, she blushed and looked away quickly. A smile formed at the tips of Kai's mouth. "Okay. Ready 3.2...1 LET IT RIP!" They let their blades go. At first Mercy stood there not doing  
anything. "Don't let me win make me fight for it!" "He yelled to her. "Right." She whispered. "Um.Kilzer attack!" She wasn't concentrating. Her  
guilt was starting to eat at her. Today was the day she was leaving her team. She wasn't even watching the match. Kai saw and stopped his attack. 'What's with her? It's like all of a sudden she's not here.' Kai thought. "Mercy! Don't do this." She looked up. "Errr. Kilzer attack!" She yelled. Kai yelled another attack. They hit head on. Once again smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Mercy's blade was spinning and Kai's wasn't. "The winner is Mercy! Give it up for the leading lady!" Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny stared shocked. Tyson's mouth was hanging open. Kai stared at the bowl. "Well.looks like I won." Mercy said. The bowl was shattered into lots of rubble. Kai turned away and started walking away. "Wait!" Mercy started running towards him, he turned around. Just as he turned Mercy tripped over  
rubble. She screamed a little and closed her eyes tightly. She waited.  
"Huh?" She looked up Kai had caught her before she hit the ground. She blushed. A smile formed on the tips of his mouth. "I.Um.just wanted to say what a great fight you put up." "Yeah? The better beyblader won." He said. Her skin felt baby smooth and her hair of silk. She stood up quickly. "Well any way.Bye!" She said all cheery, and ran to her team. Kai turned around  
finding Tyson smiling at him. He glared back.  
  
A/n: Done once again! Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	4. The Break Up

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter to my story! Hope you like it! Remember to review!  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Chapter 4:  
The Break up  
  
Mercy's teammates were growing mad. "Mercy don't leave you can't!" Rodney said. Kendra just glared at her. "Fine you leave but don't you ever come back if your plan doesn't work out." Kendra answered bitterly. "But Kendra I didn't say." "Let's go Rodney." They walked off leaving her behind. "If that's what you want!" She yelled back loud enough for every one to hear her, Even the Bladebreakers heard. Mercy sat down on the bench with her chin in her hands. "Why can't she just get over it." She said to her self. "Come on guys let's go." Tyson said leaving. "Kai you coming?" "I have to  
talk to Mr. Dickinson." He said walking towards the announcer's booth. "Okay." Max answered. Every one else left. Kai moved away from the place he  
lied about. He walked towards Mercy who was staring at something. She heard footsteps but didn't look up. When he didn't say anything she knew it was Kai. "Hi Kai." She said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing.Um well I left my team. well I'm not supposed to come back." "Why would you do that." "I wanted to find more people who were a challenge to me. I haven't had a battled like today's for a long, long time Kai. It felt good. But my team doesn't understand. I need to travel more. Be on a harder team or something like that." Kai thought about his old team The BladeSharks. "I know what you mean. I used to be on a different team too." "I know The BladeSharks."  
"But how?" "I admit that I researched you your history, and your background. I don't mean to snoop or anything.Why did you fight me today.I  
mean it says you never really fight but maybe in awhile?" Kai looked at  
her. "Did you search on stuff about all my team members?" "Um.No." She turned red in the face. "Let me ask you a question then. Why did you look  
up me?" "Answer mine, I'll answer yours." She grinned. "Your stubborn. Reminds me of well me." Kai admitted. "Really?" She laughed. Tyson and the others were spying on them. "Tyson this isn't right." "Shhh Kenny! He'll hear us remember his 'Good ears'?" Max laughed. "Anyway.I ah well Kai. I got to go." "Hmmm." Kai answered. "What?" She asked. "Are you running away from something?" "Ah.No." "Then why don't you answer my question?" "I told  
you, not till you answer mine." "I fought you because of what a mystery  
girl you were back there when we met." "Is that all? Well you probably  
wouldn't want to hear mine." "." Kai looked puzzled. She turned away. "Trust me you wouldn't." She ran out of the stadium. "Hmmm.she is a weird one." Kai turned around just to see Tyson quickly going against the wall. "I know your there Tyson." Kai said. The whole team stepped out. 'Oh great, The whole team. Geeze I can't get away from them here. Not even to see her.  
Mercy. The prettiest girl I have ever seen. Why did she say that?' He thought. He walked away from them. "What's wrong with you guys. It's called  
invasion of privacy." Kai said. "Privacy? You mean love life, don't cha Kai?" He gave Tyson a dirty look even know he was right. He needed to find Mercy and wanted to hear what her answer was. "Come on guys let's go really  
this time." Every one headed for the bus.  
  
A/n: Okay I'm done, this is the repostment of this story, just in case  
everyone wondered. I hope you review please!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


End file.
